


Girls like girls, like boys do. Nothing new

by fiddlesticks_at_your_door



Series: Girls like girls, like boys do. Nothing new [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Mutual Pining, No Angst, No Smut, Useless Lesbians, charlizabeth, just fluff, mmm just get together gays, theyre lesbians william, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks_at_your_door/pseuds/fiddlesticks_at_your_door
Summary: Every time Elizabeth beams at Charlie, her heart flutters. It flutters when Elizabeth laughs. It's not her fault, Elizabeth is just too dang cute.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth gets this weird feeling whenever charlie gives one of her snort laughs, or when she talks about how much she loves a certain thing. It's not her fault, Charlie is just too dang cute.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A/N: yes i used halely kiyoko lyrics for the title its ultimate wlw hours)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> USELESS LESBIANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! theyre gay! charlie et elizabeth lesbennes!!!

Charlie was walking down the hall in the pizzarea before there was a sudden storm of footsteps behind her. She was pulled into a hug, lifted up and twirled around. She knew who this was, Obviously. It was her best friend, Elizabeth. Charlie had a huge crush on Elizabeth, and Elizabeth had a huge crush on Charlie. Both of them didn’t want to admit it though.

“Lizzie!” She laughed and returned the hug with Elizabeth. The two hugged for a while longer in silence, before Elizabeth pulled away, bouncing on her heels. “Charlie! It’s good to see you again!” She beamed at her, her signature smile, one that made Charlies heart flutter.

“You just saw me yesterday!” She gave a small laugh, A snort laugh, one that made Elizabeth feel like her world was being turned upside down. She gave a smile back and rolled her eyes. “I knooooow!! I still like seeing you though..” Charlie felt her cheeks heating up and she averted her gaze, trying to stutter a sentence out. “O-Oh! U-Uh..I–”

After awhile, Charlie held Elizabeths hand, (Which only made both of the girls more flustered.) and showed her to something in the pizzarea. Both of the girls were neck deep in love, and yet, didn’t want to admit it.


	2. Chapter 2

 Charlie sat on her bed, face in her pillow. She couldn’t get Elizabeth out of her mind. Her face, her smile, when she complimented her, the smile that was on Elizabeths face was priceless. She wanted to hug her and twirl her and kiss her—

 Charlie stopped herself short. ‘ _oh my god did i actually think that???_ ’ She let out a small squeal and buried her face deeper in her pillow. She loved this girl so much, holy shit. She felt her face getting redder and redder with every thought. She was really head over combat boots for her, wasn’t she?

 She removed her head from the pillow and reached for her phone. She scrolled through her phone, specifically the photos of her and Elizabeth. She was getting flustered again, she really, really liked Elizabeth, didn’t she?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
 Elizabeth smiled and let out a giggle to herself as she paced around in her room. Thinking about Charlie. She felt her cheeks get warm as she thought about her. She thought about her, and thought about how much she wanted to lie in bed with her and hug her and never let go of her and kiss her–

 She paused her pacing entirely, and started to bounce on her heels once again. ‘ _She..She really just thought that. Oooh hooly shit._ ’ She put her face in her hands, her face getting hot again. Oh she really just thought that. Her face was very red as she thought. The thought of how it would feel to have their fingers intertwined, The thought of their lips pressed together.

 After awhile of her standing in the middle of the room she quickly flopped down on her bed, her face buried in her mattress. She smiled again, thinking of Charlie. Even just thinking about her was enough to make her flustered. Dang, she really liked her, didn’t she?


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heheheh gay

Once again, Charlie and Elizabeth had met at the pizzarea while no one was there. They always went to one of the empty back rooms. Today, there was an odd tension in the air. Though once a few minutes had passed, they had started into a normal conversation. They talked about the restaurant along with other things. Charlie and Elizabeth both had a delightful smile on their face. 

Then, in the middle of a conversation, Elizabeth leaned in and did something she had been wanting to do for a long, long time. She kissed Charlie. Charlie mad a small noise of surprise, but leaned in. After a few moments of silence, they both pulled away. Both of the girls faces were completely red. “I– Uh..S-So..U-Uh..W-Wha–..” Charlie tried to get a sentence out but Elizabeth laughed, her cheeks red.

“Yo-..You’re really cute…” Charlie made another noise of surprise at Elizabeth's comment. After a few moments of silence, she smiled and pulled Elizabeth in a hug.

“T-T-Today was uh..It w-was nice. Can we do it again?” Elizabeth said, caution in her voice. She paused before adding something else. “O-Only I-If you want to thou–” She was cut off as Charlie kissed her. “Mnn..!” Charlie pulled away, cheeks red. “Yeah.” Charlie quipped with a grin. Elizabeth smiled at her.

Once they had both gone home, they were both messes. Charlie had squealed into her pillow for a good 3 minutes, before she had buried her head into her pillow, very, very flustered.

Elizabeth had gone straight into her bean bag chair. She couldn’t believe what happened today was real. She covered her face with her hands, a flustered mess.

They really were gone in eachother, weren't they?


	4. Chapter 4

They had decided to meet up again, but this time at Charlies house. They needed to talk, obviously, they weren’t friends anymore. They were…Something else. They each had one word in mind though. Girlfriends. 

Elizabeth had said hello to Henry and Sammy once she entered their house, and quickly rushed up the stairs to Charlie. She knocked on Charlies door. “Chaaarlie?” She questioned as she knocked on the wood of her door. Charlie opened the door and smiled, gesturing her to come in. They both sat awkwardly on her bed. “Sooo..” Charlie started. 

Elizabeth rubbed the back of her neck shyly. She let out a soft laugh that made Charlies heart flutter. “So. Yeah…W-What are we..? I uh..I don’t think we’re friends…Are..Are we..?” Elizabeth stopped, the word getting caught in her throat as a blush came over her cheeks.

Charlie smiled, her face getting red aswell. “U-Uh…I mean…I-It’s a y-yes from me bu-but wh-what about y-you…?” Charlie looked at her. Elizabeth gave a small nod, her face warm. The two girls shared a hug and a quick kiss, before going their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Charlie had decided to come over to Elizabeths house. She quickly greeted Mr. Afton, and ran up the stairs to her room. She gave a soft knock, not wanting to scare her. Elizabeth opened the door and greeted her with a smile. “Hi Charlie!” She hugged her and they hugged. 

They both layed down on Elizabeths bed, Charlie yawning as she did so. Elizabeth smiled. “Y’tired?” She nods slowly. Elizabeth smiled at her. “You can take a nap if you’d like, I don’t mind.” Charlie smiled sleepily and curled up next to her.

As charlie was already drifting off to sleep, Elizabeth felt flustered as Charlie cuddled her and held her hand. Elizabeth ran a hand through Charlies hair, occasionally trying to make out shapes in the masses of freckles Charlie had, or trying to count each and every freckle. She nuzzled her head into Charlies neck, on arm hugging her and the other halfway through Charlies hair.

Then, there was a slam of the door opening. One loud enough to wake Charlie and one loud enough to make Elizabeth look up. It was Micheal. “Liiiiiiiiiiiiize! You nee–…” He paused, looking at the two. He took a step back. “Uh..? A-Am I interrupting something..?” He quickly left and shut the door as he walked out. Elizabeth and Charlies face both went red as Elizabeth untangled herself from Charlie, blushing and looking away.

Charlie looked away, flustered. She felt her face getting warmer. Elizabeth was obviously very embarrassed, as she scooted away from charlie to try to regain her composure. Charlie patted her hair down, and scooted towards Elizabeth. “W-Well…That was awkward…” Elizabeth gave a nervous chuckle, nodding her head slightly. 

Charlie paused before an idea came into her mind. She lightly brushed their fingers together. “Hey, Liz, look at me for a sec?” She turned to Charlie. “Hm?” Charlie booped her nose and smiled at her. “Boop!” Elizabeth laughed, her face turning slightly red.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hella yea its the last chapter my dudes!!!!!!! ill add some random one shots if anyone wants but enjoy fellas

Charlie and Elizabeth had decided to meet in the pizzarea again. They had both been excited to see each other again, even though its only been 2 days since they saw each other. 

Whenever Elizabeth got near Charlie, she always had this fluttery feeling in her chest. The feeling made her want to spin around and laugh. She always got flustered near her, and Charlie seemed to get pretty flustered around her as-well. 

Whenever Charlie got near Elizabeth, She had the constant feelings of butterflies in her stomach and she got flustered. It wasn’t her fault, Elizabeth was just too cute!

Charlie opened to door to the empty back room, and Elizabeth was already there. “Charlie!”

Elizabeth beamed at her and pulled her into a hug. Charlie smiled and returned the hug, beaming back. The two shared the hug for a little while longer, before pulling away. 

Charlie beamed at her, a smile that was as bright as the sun. Elizabeth asked her about her day and Charlie started to ramble about her plush rabbit, Theodore. Elizabeth felt the returning feeling in her chest, but tried to shake it away. ‘gosh, she’s really cute…’ She felt her cheeks heating up as she tried to shake the thoughts away as she tried to focus on what Charlie was saying.

Charlie rambled on for a little while longer, before stopping and asking Elizabeth about her day. 

Elizabeth gave a shy smile. “Aah…Nothing much.” She shrugged. She really wanted to say, ‘I cant get you out of my head.’ But she didn’t want to make Charlie flustered, even though she was really cute when she was flustered.

Charlie leaned forward, a bit too close to her face. She could feel Charlies cool, minty breath on her face, and she felt her face getting warmer as a blush overtook her cheeks. 

“Are you suuuure..?” Charlie asked, knowing darn well she was making Elizabeth flustered. 

“U-Uh…” She tried to regain calmness, but her face was getting redder by the second. “I..Uh…Was uh..thinking um–..” She paused, looking up. “I..I was thinking about you..” 

Charlie took a step back, her face getting redder now. “O-Oh…” 

The two girls stood there, both of their faces red. Charlie looked down at the floor, her face heating up. Elizabeth was staring at Charlie, her face still red. 

Elizabeth gently grabbed Charlies arm, and for a moment, every thing was quiet and it was just them. Both of their eyes locked and they kissed, it was a soft and gentle one. When they pulled away, both of their faces were even redder. Charlie gave a small smile at her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Elizabeth felt her heart flutter at how pretty Charlie looked, but gave a small laugh and looked away, smiling. “S-See you later?” 

Charlie gave a nod. “Yeah. I’d like that.”


End file.
